


Feel the Healing Begin

by MirellaPryce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doesn't try to track Jace in this one, Alec going to Magnus because he sucks at explaining things to everyone else, M/M, Magnus is quite magical, Parabatai Bond, Why Alec Lightwood Drops His Stele, shirtless alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce
Summary: Alec has been nauseous for almost as long as Jace has been gone. His side aches, and he feels a constant dull pain. He can't even imagine what Jace must be going through. So he goes to the one man that might be able to help. Not only him, but hopefully Jace as well. That's how Alec finds himself on Magnus' doorstep, ready to do anything for his parabatai.





	

Alec has to be honest with himself, he didn't imagine he would be half naked in Magnus' living room quite so early into their relationship. He also figured if they got that far that he would be topless for a completely different reason. Things as they are though, Alec didn't feel he had much of a choice.  
  
He's felt sick for nearly as long as Jace has been gone. It's the kind of nausea that comes with too much pain and exertion. He's been rubbing at his parabatai rune more and more, trying to convey any kind of comfort through their bond, but it's just so weak, he doesn't think he's getting through to Jace. He's tried to explain what he's feeling, and what he's feeling through Jace, but Alec has never been good with words, and he's pretty sure everyone thinks he wants to try tracking Jace through their bond again.  
  
Alec isn't stupid. He knows it would probably kill them both to try something so reckless again so soon. All their intel also points to Valentine's army being on water, so tracking them that way would also likely be futile.  
  
So he'd come to Magnus for help. More than just being the first man he was his completely honest self with, and of course more than Magnus being the guy Alec kissed in front of everyone that matters, Alec _trusts_ Magnus. It goes against all his training and lessons, but Magnus is far more than the biased textbook definition of a Warlock.  
  
Of course all Alec's plans had nearly gone out the window when Magnus had answered his door wearing nothing but pyjama pants, and rubbing his eyes sleepily. Alec's mouth had gone completely dry at the sight, just as Magnus perked up at having Alec on his doorstep so early. Magnus had a smile on his face the whole time he had gestured for Alec to 'Come in and take a seat. Make himself some coffee and make himself comfortable while Magnus freshened himself up, and made himself presentable.' Alec didn't have time to tell Magnus he was always 'presentable' before Magnus had gone off to his room to get changed.  
  
In hindsight, Alec thinks he should have said something like _'Oh you don't need to get dressed up for me.'_ He also knows he would have died of embarrassment if he'd done so. So he'd made two mugs of coffee, uncertain how Magnus took his, so he left it black. Eventually Magnus had come out and Alec had tried to explain what he was hoping Magnus could do for him.  
  
"It's about Jace," he'd started, hoping Magnus wouldn't get the wrong idea. Magnus hadn't said anything, just kept drinking his coffee. "He's in so much pain, and we - we haven't had any leads where to find him, and..." Alec had paused cursing himself for not remembering the words he'd prepared on the train ride here. "I can't-" Alec huffed a breath out his nose. "I can't help him, and the Clave isn't doing anything. I was hoping, maybe, if it's possible, can you take Jace's pain away? Can you, I don't know, use some kind of painkilling magic through our bond? I know it's not enough, and we still have to find him, and I can't even send him a message to let him know we're coming for him, but maybe if I can just do this-"  
  
Magnus had cut him off with a hand on Alec's knee, and the softest look in his eyes. Alec gulped at the contact that was so rare between them.  
  
"What kind of High Warlock would I be if I couldn't even manage long distance healing?" he'd winked before ordering Alec's shirt off while he looked through some spells to make sure he had the right one.  
  
So that's why Alec is lying on Magnus' couch without his shirt, and fiddling with his stele. Magnus is almost ready, but he warned that the spell would be intense, and Alec should be prepared.  
  
"You're sure about this?" Magnus asks, hovering over him and blue flames gently wafting from his hands.  
  
Alec nods, and at Magnus' signal, he runs his stele over his parabatai rune to activate it. Magnus pushes his magic through Alec, and he can't help but shut his eyes tight, and drop the stele to the floor at the sensation. The best word to describe it is weird. Like sharing his energy with Magnus the one time, it's not a bad weird, but it's definitely strange.  
  
If he had to describe it, it feels a bit like being healed himself, only to feel the healing drain through the rune in his side, and feeling that same magic as it goes down the bond to wherever Jace is. The whole time he tries to convey his feelings through, even if it's just wishful thinking that Jace can hear him.  
  
_'I'm here. We're coming for you. Keep holding on Jace - my parabatai. Don't let Valentine break you. You are more than his son. We love you. Wait for us. We won't stop looking for you. Be safe.'_  
  
After some time of just feeling the healing magic draining through him, he feels what can only be described as a feedback loop. He can feel the magic healing Jace, and that healing in turn makes Alec feel better than he has in weeks. The relief is so strong Alec isn't surprised to feel the tears on his face.  
  
When the healing magic trickles to a slow drip, Alec blinks the tears out of his eyes and looks to his side where Magnus has crouched down next to him with both his hands still hovering over him. Alec tries a small smile. He feels exhausted. He can't even imagine how Magnus feels after all that. He takes one of Magnus' hands in his, and squeezes. Magnus smiles back, and just as the magic comes to a stop, Alec hears it.

It's so quiet it might as well be his imagination, but he hears Jace whisper _'Thank you Alec.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I know the tenses are all over the place. There was a reason at one point...
> 
> Please also keep in mind that I wrote this before all the comic con spoilers. Even before the HAND HOLDING picture. This was back when we just had shirtless Alec on a couch.
> 
> Anyway, this was me getting sick of everyone presuming Alec would try tracking Jace again so soon. I like to think Alec knows their bond is still fragile, and how it could possibly kill both of them, and even if it doesn't, it could put Jace in a lot of danger because Valentine would know right away that Jace can be tracked through their parabatai bond. Also, Magnus isn't stupid. He probably knows the dangers of regular tracking through parabatai bonds, let alone one as complicated as Jace and Alec's (plus there should still be a scar from where Alec tried tracking Jace last time).
> 
> Mostly this is a result of me being curious about the pain killing/healing magic mentioned in that table read.
> 
> Critique constructive or otherwise is always welcome.


End file.
